Dollhouse
by Hard To Scare
Summary: Thalia Wolfe, Mama T, Tally,'Lone Sitter", Crazy Bitch, Alone. Not for long. Takes place during Gotham. Jim x OC, Barbera x OC


A/N: Hi everyone! I know that i've been gone for a really long time, but be assured that i'm just trying to get back into my groove, it's me not you. I'm totally slacking. Here's a new story centered during the new TV show emGotham. /emIf you haven't seen it yet, you should really check it you. Haven't decided if I should continue this, so favorite and follow if you'd like another chapter-ything. See you all soon! xx- E. B.

Gotham is a dark city. Everyone knows, and some people who live there aren't lucky enough to know different. I really wish I was like them, but I'm not. My parents are gone, and I was taking a . . . Break from my pack, like I do sometimes. I really hate this time because I think. I hate thinking, it always makes me remember what it was like to be clean, to not count a restaurant's day-old soup as a good meal.

I sat. Alone.

I am the lone sitter I suppose.

It was my usual spot on the curb near the Falafel Restaurant and the Dunkin Donuts. There were some "residential" areas behind me, and that was a term I used lightly. Between the Concrete slabs there were clusters of torn garbage bag tents and cardboard boxes filled with dark eyes of people, or at least people who were gone for a moment. It was sad that for people like us, the businesses were walls, they serves a purpose seeing as us 'rat packs' would never be allowed inside.

It was hard with out them around, or even Cat. They gave me an identity. To them I was 'Mama T', and sitting her I feel again that I'm nothing.

I watched.

I've been doing that a lot lately. It had been a period of anger that had followed a period of happiness, my friends understood that and I couldn't be more thankful. But right now I wanted to hurt someone, bad.

My eyes scanned across the streets as I saw an old 'friend' who I'd been dying to reunite with. Carl King. Elfish face, full of angles. Another representation of Gotham. Literally nothing here is soft, or clean for that matter. Carl was wearing a particular blue hoodie that I despised. He wouldn't be leaving this time.

I felt the familiar sickening smile crawl across my face, as if I were someone I didn't even recognize. Then came the energy.

Hopping up from my spot on the dark grey (and slightly damp curb) I ran full force across the street, not even minding any of the cars that were coming.

Using all my 90 pounds to force him to a window of someplace I didn't' care about. He didn't even see me coming. While I was still stunned that he's out of jail after what he tried to pull, All I could see was Cat, CAT, screaming for help. Cat didn't scream and certainty didn't need help, anyone who knew her, or of her, understood why. What he tried to do, he doesn't deserve to walk away from this. He's the only person to ever actually win a fight against her, for the moment at least. Hit a man with a crowbar once, shame on him, hit him twice, props for not going down the first time.

"Hey Carl!" His beady brown eyes connected with mine after a moment in a look of fear. The period of happiness was over and now I was pissed. "What 'ya doing on these parts?"

"Mama T, ever notice how in this side of town, it's dirty to the point I can't tell what time of day it is?"

Asshole.

"Call me Thalia. We're not friends." I replied as coldly as I could, only a few inches from his face. I want to murder him I think.

"C'mon Mama, don't be like that." Iwillbehoweveripleaseyousonofabitchyouaregoingdowndoyouunderstandmedown.

"No, I told you if I ever saw you again I'd turn your kidney's into earrings!" I screamed into his face, now having him against the window of a building that I didn't care about.

This was the moment when I scratched and scratched. I'm not proud of this fact, i punched, kicked, and scratched as much as I possibly could until a voice other than the blank managed to break through.

I guess this is what you could call Mania. It happenes to me a lot lately, I wish I knew why.

I'd have given anything to know why.

Boots thudded not he concrete, it must have been seven o'clock. Why was that important? It wasn't . "Ma'am! Ma'am!"

A man's voice sounded from behind me, commanding. I put one last scratch into Carl's now vulnerable bloody skin, hoping to high heaven that it wasn't anyone important.

I had work to do after all.

"Gotham P.D. back away from the man!" Buzzed hair. well dressed, for a cop that is, he even had his tie done correctly. Oh and he had his gun out too. I'd say he was cute if I wasn't losing my mind.

"What men, I see no men here." I snarled, descending more and more into an animal. What if I am an animal, and this is all just a dream? That'd be amazing. I could be a wolf running through the woods tomorrow.

This dream sucks.

"Move to Texas so you can try to fuck sheep instead of small children." I enjoyed the feeling of his blood underneath my fingernails.

"She wanted it." I was going to kill him. I decided it that instant I wouldn't just scare him, i'd kill him.

"She's 12!" I was taken aback by the force of my own voice, I swear that cop even jumped a little. Adorable.

Not bad for a person who hasn't eaten in 3 days.

"Hands in the air." I did.

"Why, shouldn't you be arresting this pedophile?" I spat, strangely enthused.

"You're going to kill him, we just need to get you both down to the station so we can figure out what happened." He looked so earnest. If I weren't about to scratch out a man's throat i'd want to hug him. Platonically. Not weird at all.

But if that happened

Out of the corner of my eye, the fog lifted from me. My fate, which had been sealed less than a second ago had completely turned. There was a car sweving all over the road about a mile back, if I could stall, maybe the'd give the person driving a DUI and skip my assault charge.

Miracles happen. Even in Gotham.

They couldn't see it yet, but I've heard it. I hear things. I'm good at that.

You know what? How about some mind games? Always. "be not afraid. This isle is full of noises," Closer the engine cap clanked.

"Sounds and sweet airs that give delight and hurt not." It soudned as if the driver had just hit a mailbox. Or a person. I silently hoped it was the mailbox.

"Sometimes a thousand twangling instruments will hum about my ears, and sometimes voices that, if I them had waked after a long sleep, will make me sleep again." Now I'm betting the car had just lost a hubcap.

" And then, in dreaming. The clouds methough would open and show riches ready to drop upon me, that when I waked I cried to dream again." Now.

Ignoring the somewhat surprised and disturbed look on the two cop's faces, I turned tail and ran like my namesake. As I'd cleared the block, there was a large crash and I knew that I would be safe.

Pity about Dunkin Donuts though.

I even managed to grab a croissant from a couple breaking up on my way to my place.

Not that one could call it an apartment. It was more of a roof. I guess it was technically mine, seeing as my friend Doe lives there, but I digresss.

Fairly easy to access, but not somewhere you'd want to go if you weren't' me. I knew this place like the back of my hand. With a quick hop onto the dumpster, and a pull down the ladder from the fire escape, a person could be on Doe's roof in less than a minute.

I'm glad no one came though. I love my quiet.

In the course of eating my stolen food, my mind kept on wandering back to that cop.

It's strange how different he looked than any other police officer person I'd seen in my time on the streets, he seemed, well, good! But I knew there were no good things in Gotham city, nothing that lasted anyway.

I finished the last of the croissant I had snatched I actually smiled, and rolled back on the cold tin roof, staring at the sky. There weren't any thoughts in my head, or negative ones anyway. There was just a beautiful and quiet blank period of silence, lacking anger.

I didn't see it then, but this would be the beginning of the end of Lone Sitter, and the beginning of a real person.

Thalia Wolfe rises, sure wish i'd had a heads up though.


End file.
